Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-293374 discloses an aluminum (Al) powder alloy having heat resistance and wear resistance. This gazette shows an aluminum alloy containing at least one of silicon (Si), titanium (Ti), iron (Fe) and nickel (Ni) and magnesium (Mg) as essential additional elements, with the mean crystal grain size of silicon and the mean grain sizes of other intermetallic compound phases not more than prescribed values.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-232034 discloses an aluminum powder alloy having heat resistance and wear resistance with excellent deformability at a high temperature. This gazette mainly shows an aluminum alloy containing silicon, manganese (Mn), iron, copper (Cu) and magnesium. The gazette also shows a method of preparing an aluminum alloy by preforming rapidly solidified powder obtained by air atomization by powder pressurization molding and thereafter performing extrusion and hot swaging.
However, it has been proved that each of the aluminum alloys shown in the aforementioned two gazettes insufficiently satisfies performance for serving as a member required to have creep resistance, although the same is excellent in heat resistance and wear resistance.